Our invention concerns a process for producing flavor and fragrance compositions by means of quantitatively and qualitatively substantially continuously analyzing the aroma emitted and rates of emission of the components thereof from within and from the outer surface of a living fruit simultaneously and then providing and admixing at least the major components found in the resulting analysis or analyses.
Uses of aromas evolved from living fruits are highly sought after in the perfumery and flavor arts. Great difficulty has been experienced in attempting to capture and reproduce actual aroma ingredients of the living fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,805 issued on Aug. 11, 1992 describes an air-tight flexible transparent container containing at least one living flower immersed in an aqueous suspension. Described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,805 is an article useful (i) for display purposes; and/or (ii) for analysis of the head space in the container above the living flower when the container is fitted with a tube effecting communication of the internal 3-space (internal volume) of the container with outside analytical means and/or (iii) for aromatizing the environment surrounding the container when the container is fitted with a wick effecting communication of the internal 3-space (internal volume) of the container with the environment surrounding the container. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,805 does not teach or infer a technique for producing flavor and/or fragrance compositions by means of quantitatively and qualitatively substantially continuouosly analyzing the aroma emitted and rates of emission of the components thereof from within and the from the outer surface of a living fruit simultaneously and then providing and admixing at least the major components found in the resulting analysis or analyses.